


Stop Being Good at Everything

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [52]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competitive, Fluff, Games, Gen, Shiro is good at everything, Wii Fit games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith, Shiro and the gang play Wii Fit together and some competition arises.





	Stop Being Good at Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Aight aight, have you ever played the wii fit?? Because I can see Keith, shiro, and all the others playing on it. (Shiro gets perfect on all the games)"
> 
> I'm sorry this was so late you guys. I had to take a Hiatus because school was getting rough and work was getting harder with more hours. I couldn't focus on this and all of my responsibilities so I had to take a temporary hiatus. My finals are over on Tuesday and everything should clear up by then for me and I can get back to writing! I have so much to do for this AU with so many wonderful prompts! Thank you for your patience!

               “My daddy got me a new game.” Keith announced as he entered his home with his friends trailing behind him. Lance grumbled under his breath at Keith’s announcement. _So what if Daddy Shiro got Keith a new game, I got a kitty._ The kids each hung their backpacks on the hangers in the hallway and Shiro smiled at this while heading into the kitchen to begin making necessary snacks.

               Keith led Hunk, Lance and Pidge into the living room where the TV and a Wii was set up. While Keith set the new game up into the game console, Hunk cuddled up beside Hunk while continuously cooing at what a good girl she was. Red was in heaven with all the love and attention from Hunk and eventually from Pidge too.

               “What is it?” Lance asked as he flopped down on the couch.

               “Wii Fit.” Keith said simply and didn’t even bother to take a seat on the couch. Lance frowned, sitting up slowly. _Wii Fit? Isn’t that a physical game?_ Lance was familiar with the video games that didn’t require him to move his butt from the couch. Not that he wasn’t an active boy. Lance was currently on the T-ball team with Keith and also still did his gymnastics too. So, when it came to video games, Lance didn’t to be lazier than usual. After all, why _should_ he put in that much effort?

               “Wii Fit? That sounds gross.” Thankfully, it was Pidge who spoke up. Keith pouted but continued to turn the game on.

               “Daddy says I need to exercise some more and this is how we both work out together, ‘cause gyms are yucky.” Keith almost shuddered as he remembered his one and only visit to a public gym. He and his daddy had entered the gym and had left in a record time of 37 seconds after entering the building. “It’s really fun, and we don’t have to go outside.” Keith nodded as he went through the menus just as Shiro entered the room with a few bowls of fruit and chips.

               “Oh. That’s good. The outdoors and I don’t get along too well.” Pidge answered as they joined Keith and took a controller. Keith beamed to himself when Pidge joined them.

               “Oh, you can Hula-Hoop? And bike ride? Ooh is that an obstacle course?” Hunk asked excitedly. He gave Red one last belly rub before jumping to join his friends. Keith smiled and handed Hunk another controller.

               Shiro set the snacks down on the coffee table but pulled the chips back when Lance reached for them.

               “Sorry bud, if you want chips you’re going to have play a game with us. Otherwise there is plenty of fruit for you.” Shiro winked with a smile and Lance scowled. That wasn’t fair. How was a kid supposed to be mad at someone like Shiro when Shiro’s face literally was the definition of happiness? How was that even fair?

               Lance pouted to himself with arms crossed over his chest and he refused to move from the couch. With a small laugh, Shiro could only shrug before taking another controller from Keith. Lance felt one of his eye brows rise. _Shiro was playing too?_

               “You’re playing?” Lance asked dubiously while Keith and Pidge argued over what to begin with.

               Shiro chuckled and began to lightly stretch out his arms and legs. “Of course. Wii Fit is fitness time for everyone. Including me.” Shiro explained causing Lance to frown. Even Shiro was going to exercise, not Lance would literally be the only one out.

               “Daddy says I don’t get out enough, so we do Wii Fit at least 3 or 4 times a week so I can stay in shape.” Keith said with a nod when he and Pidge finally settled on what looked like a Hula Hoop game. Lance’s interest peeked. _Hula Hoop? I thought we’d be running?_ Lance figured he could do Hula Hoop, who knows maybe he’d even win? Quickly, before Keith could start the game, Lance snatched up the last remote and added in his player. From the corner of his eyes he could see Shiro grinning at him.

               “May the best player win! You all will be great.” Shiro said encouraging and surprisingly he earned a soft scowl from Keith.

               “Don’t fall for his tricks.”

               Everyone was confused by this but no one spoke up about their confusion. Instead they focused with new determination as the game began.

x.V.x

               “Why didn’t you say that your daddy was a freaking genius Wii Fit player?” Pidge demanded hotly after losing yet _another_ round in Wii Fit by none other than Takashi Shirogane. Shiro pretended to ignore the children and coughed in order to hide his laughter. He felt a little bad at always winning but he couldn’t help it, even when Shiro was trying to lose he always somehow managed to get back into first.

               “I tried to warn you.” Keith hissed back with a frown. “Daddy is wicked good at this. You can’t fall for his smiles and nicety because he will kick your butt.” Keith pointedly looked at Lance this time who squawked in protest.

               “So now what? There’s gotta be something that he isn’t good at!” Pidge rubbed their chin thoughtfully. Hunk beamed at he ate a slice of watermelon, while Shiro wiped away some of the juice.

               “I dunno.” Keith eyed his daddy skeptically, as Shiro pretended to not hear them. “I’ve never seen him lose before.”

               “He’s gotta be bad at something!!” Lance cried out dramatically and Keith sighed. If his daddy was bad at something then they hadn’t found it yet. Because so far his daddy had been the victor at: Cycling, Hula Hoop, Parachuting, running, Obstacle courses, running and even Karate. There had to be _something_ he couldn’t do.

x.V.x

               “What the – how can someone be good at _Segways?”_

               “It’s a gift?”

               “Daddy, don’t. You’re making it worse.”

               “I’m sorry kiddo.”

               “Segways. _Segways.”_

               “Yes, we heard you the first thirty times Lance.’

x.V.x

               “…”

               “Don’t even say it.”

               “…”

               “Daddy, I am warning you.”

               “…”

               “Daddy…”           

               “I sure danced my way to victory, didn’t I?”

               “I’m so disappointed in you.”

x.V.x

                 
               “He was _blindfolded.”_

               “Maybe he was cheating?”

               “Hey!”

               “My daddy would never cheat.”

               “Thank you son.”

               “His vision sucks too much to see through cloth anyway.”

               “I re-track my thank you. How dare you?”

x.V.x

               “You were a skater boy.”

               “Please don’t Daddy Shiro.”

               “I said see ya later boy.”

               “…”

               “Lance will be back. He just needs to take a break in the kitchen. Screaming is normal too. Don’t worry Dad Shiro.”

               “Daddy if you sing another song about skating, you are forbidden from playing again.”

               “…Yes son.”

x.V.x

               “Daddy, why would you make Hunk cry?”

               “I-I’m sorry. I swear I put the controller down! I-I didn’t even touch it.”

               “How could you daddy? Shame on you.”

               “Please, no. Forgive me. Please.”

               “It’s too late.”

               “Noooooo!”

x.V.x

               “Daddy. The tv almost broke.”

               “I have a mean swing?”

               “That’s no excuse to let go of your Wii Remote. They have straps for a reason.”

               “I’m sorry.”

               “I expected this of Lance. Not you.”

               “He’s right.”

               “Thank you Lance.”

x.V.x

               “Ha! Ha! Ha! We beat you! We finally beat you!” Keith cried out in excitement as his friends and he finally started cheering loudly. Shiro smiled fondly at the rest of them as they jumped up and down and hugged one another. It was as if they had won the lottery or a trip to a vacation spot. Though to kids, this might be even better than winning the lottery.

               They had finally beaten Shiro.

               At a balancing game to get balls through the correct holes.

               Lance, Hunk and Pidge had all abandoned their controllers in order to keep Keith’s steady and help out their friend. Making it 4 on 1 but Shiro couldn’t argue at all. It was far too adorable and admittedly he was too busy taking pictures than focusing on balancing his own ball. He would accept this loss with happiness and grace, because these kids were just too cute.

               In the end, the kids had been victorious for once and it made up for the running tally of wins to losses.

               Shiro: 67. Kids: 1.


End file.
